<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>馒头可怕 by Kyokuya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322019">馒头可怕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya'>Kyokuya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuntboy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是金主约稿<br/>泥塑CB老于，时间线在老于刚到伊尔美格的那一年前后，梗源来自笃学者庄园附近的任务“可怕的烤点心”和原neta日本笑话馒头可怕<br/>是车，OOC注意</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>馒头可怕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　不要随便吃陌生人给的东西，仙子们给的也不行。<br/>　　<br/>　　于里昂热趴伏在桌子上，面色潮红，双眼死死地盯着放在他面前的那一叠用叶子精心盛好的和菓子，心里这样默默地想着。他的下身已经湿透，爱液顺着他的内裤流到大腿根，把他下半身的长袍都浸在了水里。而他的口中还不断发出让他自己都感觉难堪的细碎呻吟，大脑也如同被泡在一缸暖呼呼的热水一样舒服得快要失去神志。<br/>　　<br/>　　说到底他落到现在这番田地可以说完全是他自作自受。<br/>　　<br/>　　自他决定了要在妖精乡伊尔·美格定居后，这些调皮的仙子们几乎是每天都能给他找来各种各样的麻烦。小的比如说是在看的书突然变成了花，放在桌子上的笔不翼而飞之类，大的话则要么一出门就被关在仙子们创造出来的幻境里，要么是被仙子们传送到了各种奇怪的洞穴或者是山野地里。不过这些捉弄也随着他和仙子们的多次交流切磋后渐渐变得没那么频繁，程度也减轻了不少。于是就在今天仙子们给他送来和菓子和茶的时候，他几乎是毫不犹豫地就在仙子们期待的眼神中将这些东西吃了下去。<br/>　　<br/>　　话先说明白，仙子们送他茶点可并不是为了给他们过去的过分行为赔罪，而是为了惊吓于里昂热。对，没错。就在几天前和仙子们玩耍的时候，于里昂热故意地对他们说出了自己最怕的东西是茶点，而天真们的仙子果然今天就将制作精致的茶点放到了于里昂热的桌上。抱着终于能够轮到自己把这群仙子们好好耍了一把的愉悦心情，于里昂热便是完全放下了平日的戒备，从桌上拿起了一块茶点就塞进了口中。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是就变成了现在这样。<br/>　　<br/>　　茶点咽下去的一瞬间于里昂热就察觉到了不对。隐藏在奶香和白糖之下的是一股奇妙的香甜，就如同伊尔美格盛开的花朵一样馥郁。随后从他的喉咙和胃部涌出来的是一阵让人放松的暖流，顺着他的躯干延伸到他的四肢百骸，将他精灵族的长耳尖上都染上了一抹粉红。于此同时他意识到自己对四肢的控制力也渐渐减弱，整个人都如同一滩烂泥一样瘫在了桌边，连喉间吐出的气息都变得滚烫了起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“毒？”于里昂热低声说，丝毫没有注意到自己的语气里已经带上了一丝甜腻。如果只是普通的麻痹毒的话，那么只要用占星术就能马上解决。他挣扎着将自己发软的身体撑起来，伸手够向被他放在桌边的占星盘。但他瘫软的身子实在是没法使上什么力，指尖仅仅是碰到了占星盘，却压根没有拿起来的力气，反而将占星盘从桌子上推了下去。<br/>　　<br/>　　随着占星盘落地的声音从于里昂热口中冲撞出来的是一声沙哑的呻吟。薄汗从他那长年裹在长袍下白皙的皮肤上渗出来，将他的背后打得湿透。同样开始变湿的是他的下面，由那股奇怪的暖流引起的断断续续的瘙痒让他忍不住将自己的下体在椅子边上来回磨蹭，但身为大魔法师的尊严让他强行制止住了自己的本能，一口咬在了自己的手背上，指尖也紧紧地攥住了桌上的书籍，纸张在他的抓握下撕裂，部分长纤维翻转随着热气飘起，黏在了他满是汗液的手背上。<br/>　　<br/>　　也就是在这时笃学者庄园的门被什么人推开了。从门口涌进来的无尽光的刺眼光线让于里昂热眯起了眼睛，生理性的泪水也让他的视野变得模糊，只能大概辨认出门口似乎站着两个人。仅仅是这样的一个认知就让于里昂热的心又沉了一大截。伊尔美格确实没有别的人类常住，除了那两个人以外。<br/>　　<br/>　　“于里昂热？”门口男性的呼唤证实了他的猜测。身着白色长风衣的男人看到了倒在桌子上的于里昂热几乎是下意识地就要向着他跑来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“别……别过来！”于里昂热瞪大了双眼，指尖都快扣进了桌子的木板里。然而冲破他的喉咙的不仅仅是他的呵止，还有那充满甜腻味的呻吟，他一口咬住自己的舌尖，设法让自己被莫名的情潮快要冲到意识模糊的大脑清醒了一瞬，便是继续说道，“桑克瑞德，做点对你我都好的事……带那个孩子出去……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别开玩笑了，你中毒了。”桑克瑞德的语气中也隐隐地透出了一股焦躁和不耐，不知是否是于里昂热的错觉，他总觉得桑克瑞德的呼吸音此时在他的耳中异常清晰，而他的心跳也似乎能够被清楚地听到。桑克瑞德并未被于里昂热的言语止住脚步，他三步并作两步直接翻过了于里昂热堆积在地上的书堆，冲到了于里昂热的面前，手几乎是有些粗暴地将于里昂热的头掰向自己，“又是仙子们的恶作剧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是，所以我说了跟你没关系，我自己能处理好。”于里昂热能感觉到自己的银灰色长发已经被热汗湿透，一缕一缕地贴在了自己的面颊和颈间，声音也比平时相比更加沙哑。他对着桑克瑞德担心的眼神勉强地勾起了嘴角，装作没事人一样说：“论魔法的了解，这种程度的毒，我解开它完全是……哈啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　然而仙子们的恶作剧并没有给于里昂热说完这句话的机会，在分神和桑克瑞德说话的间隙，那一度偃旗息鼓的情潮像是突然抓到了什么突破口一样向着他的下身涌去。于里昂热还未能反应过来到底发生了什么，就感到自己的下身突然涌出了一大股液体，酥麻的感觉顺着他的下体一路蔓延到他的脊髓，将他的口中逼出了一声嘶哑的呻吟。他的嘴不受控制地半张着，眼瞳也因为突如其来的快感而剧烈放大，整个人就这样直直地从椅子上滚了下来摔在了满是书堆的地上。本就堆得高高的丝毫没有半分稳定可言的书堆根本经不起他这样的撞击，便是轰然坍塌将他半个身子都埋在了里面。<br/>　　<br/>　　桑克瑞德眼疾手快将于里昂热一把从书堆中挖了出来，而当他裸露的指尖触碰到于里昂热的皮肤的时候，饶是桑克瑞德之前再怎么不愿意相信都不得不接受这个他根本不愿承认的事实。于里昂热全身正不断地冒着汗，而他的皮肤也如同在炉火中烧过一轮一般滚烫。他的眼角是不自然的绯红，而他的长袍下摆已经完全被某种无色腥甜的液体打了个湿透。桑克瑞德曾经在不少酒馆中遇到这样的女孩子，而无一例外地，她们都是被人下了春药。<br/>　　<br/>　　可是于里昂热是男的啊？<br/>　　<br/>　　一瞬间浮现在桑克瑞德心头的疑惑马上被于里昂热口中传出的喘息打断了，同时让他警觉起来的是从门口传来的少女怯生生的询问：“那个，桑克瑞德？里面发生了什么吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　桑克瑞德能明显地感觉到怀中的于里昂热在听到少女的声音的时候整个人都僵住了，他安抚性地拍了拍怀中于里昂热的肩膀，略微清了一下喉咙对着门口的少女喊道：“放心，我们这边没有什么事，于里昂热又创造了个魔法要我陪他试验一下，比较危险你就先自己去外面稍微坐一会儿，弄完了我会出来叫你的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　眼看着少女乖巧地将笃学者庄园厚重的门扉重新关上，将刺眼的无尽光隔绝在外，桑克瑞德总算是松了一口气，将注意力放回了瘫软在自己怀中的于里昂热身上。平日里总是比他高上一个头不止的精灵族在他的怀抱中居然显得有些单薄，他脸上的红晕也让桑克瑞德一度怀疑面前这人的性别起来。作为魔法师来说，于里昂热身上的长袍实在是过于便于穿脱了。桑克瑞德将手探入于里昂热的长袍后，一把撤下他的腰带随手丢在一旁，金属和宝石相互碰撞发出了清脆的声响。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我可以问问，你想干什么吗？”于里昂热用全身地力气抓住桑克瑞德的手腕，艰难地抬头看向桑克瑞德。他艰难地撑起眼皮，双眼也不复平日的神采。然而桑克瑞德并没有理他，脸上只有凝重。他一把将于里昂热的长袍下摆卷到了他的小腹以上，双眼直勾勾地盯着那片贴在于里昂热下体的薄薄三角形的布料。<br/>　　<br/>　　对于一个男性来说，于里昂热的下体位置实在是有些过于平了。应当将内裤顶出一块凸起的阴茎和睾丸似乎都压根不存在一般，而在那中间甚至有着一条细细的肉缝，紧身的内裤便是这样勒住了那一坨软肉，从中榨出了一股又一股的透明液体。桑克瑞德有些犹疑地将手探向了那个位置，却一下被于里昂热不知道从哪里来的力气一把抓住了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“请你不要看了。”于里昂热的头无力地后仰着，发丝挂在地上的书堆上。他的大腿仍有意无意地相互摩擦着，一丝丝和书脊摩擦产生的红痕出现在他因为常年不被阳光照射而格外白皙的皮肤上，“这具身体的状况，实在是不方便脏了你的眼睛。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我看你是被这药弄得不清醒了。”桑克瑞德将于里昂热的手指一根一根掰开，字字句句地说。他并不清楚仙子们的这种药和他在原初世界所见的那种被广泛用于酒馆中的药剂有何不同，但他现在唯一想要确定的是这明明应该是只对女性起效果的药剂，怎么会偏偏让于里昂热中了招。<br/>　　<br/>　　桑克瑞德的大脑在于里昂热的内裤被他一把拽下的一刻陷入了空白。想象中的属于男人的性器全都不翼而飞，出现在他面前的分明是一套只有女人才能拥有的性器。肥厚的肉瓣间透明的液体一股一股地流出来，将桑克瑞德的手打了个湿透。桑克瑞德喉结微微一动，眼睛瞪得如同铜铃一般大，拽着于里昂热内裤的手都微微颤抖了起来，支支吾吾地问道：“这是怎么一回事？你的新实验事故？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不，确切来说，是我刚来到这个世界的时候就发生的意外。”自己想隐藏的最大的秘密被自己的同事以这种方式发现，于里昂热那本就泛着酡红的脸更加红了起来。他一手捂住自己的眼睛，不让桑克瑞德看到自己的半分情绪，控制不住的喘息还是从他的口中随着他的言语溢了出来，这也让他下意识地把指尖塞入了自己的口中，“水晶公的不完整召唤术，同时卷入的是我和雅·修特拉，导致，我的灵魂体对自我的认知出现了偏差，以太在凝成我现在的躯体的时候发生了紊乱……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“省点体力少说两句，真没想到都这样了你还打算开讲堂。”意识到于里昂热又要开始用一堆专有名词来长篇大论起来，桑克瑞德心情颇差地咂了咂嘴将他打断了。他的手抚摸上了于里昂热的大腿内侧，将他的大腿左右打开，小腿举过自己的肩头，双眼聚精会神地盯着那个一耸一耸吐着液体的女穴，“出了这种事怎么也不跟我们说一声？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们并没有太多的时间耗费在我身体上的小问题。”私处被人直直地看着的感觉让于里昂热别扭地转过头去，下体却违背他的意愿擅自兴奋了起来。被肉瓣包围着的那一点红色的小小凸起在桑克瑞德的注视下兴奋地颤抖着，将于里昂热身上那股来历不明的热流再次卷动，让他整个人再次陷入了汹涌的情潮中。于里昂热那有着贤者纹身的脸颊蹭着地面上铺开的书籍封面，古书上脱落的印金随着他来回的磨蹭黏到了他的面颊上，混合着汗水流入他的眼中。异物入侵和情欲灼烧的不适让于里昂热眨了眨眼，他沉默了半晌，随后轻轻地叹了一口气，语气里带着几分无奈和认命地说：“桑克瑞德，我相信你有应对这种情况的解决方案吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　桑克瑞德有些尴尬地看着于里昂热流着水的下体，又看了看他那遍布潮红的脸，支支吾吾地说：“我，我觉得并不是什么你能接受的……”他的话还未说完，于里昂热那带着莫名香甜的嘴唇就把他的抗议堵在了嘴里。在那奇妙的香气冲进桑克瑞德口中的一瞬，他感觉自己仿佛迎面和一个陆行鸟相撞，脑子连着身体都变得昏昏沉沉，脑中之前的所有打算和拒绝的话语也都一并被撞飞了出去，剩下的只是那股不知从何而来的情欲。<br/>　　<br/>　　于里昂热也并不好受。药物让他的感官变得比平时敏感了万倍不止，和桑克瑞德的这一个亲吻让他几乎整个人都要溺毙在他的气味中。汗水、泥土和枪刃魔弹上的硝烟味都因为他们的过于亲密而径直冲入了他的鼻腔中。而桑克瑞德的舌尖就如同镜身湖中的水妖一般将于里昂热仅剩的意识都紧紧缠住，淹没于情欲的浪潮中。他的鼻尖磨蹭着桑克瑞德的鼻翼，薄汗中都渗出了几丝甜腻。无意识中于里昂热的双腿已经缠上了桑克瑞德的腰，似乎是在催促着什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　桑克瑞德平日里防御效果良好的内甲此时倒是成了麻烦不小的阻碍，被药物影响到整个脑袋都是昏昏沉沉的使得他连解开裤腰带都变得困难了起来。而当他的裤子终于被他急切地脱下时，那根已经硬挺到紫红的性器便是迫不及待地跳进了他的掌心。他俯下身，贪婪地在于里昂热的颈间吮吸着，从他本就已经沙哑的口中逼出几声难耐的低吟。他将手摸向于里昂热的腿间，透明的液体几乎是一瞬就把他的手浇了个湿透，带着的半截手套也浸在水中，变得沉重了起来。桑克瑞德试探性地用着指尖在那从未被使用过的穴口来回搅了搅，还未向内探入半分，身下的于里昂热就身子一僵，发出了一声长长的呻吟。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊……不要磨蹭……”于里昂热的瞳孔因为快感而放大，几乎连原本的黄色虹膜都快看不到了。桑克瑞德的逗弄似乎将他体内的药性再次激活了，穴口都麻痒难耐，“速战……速……呃！”桑克瑞德的指尖带来的又一波情欲的浪潮让他几乎窒息，眼睛控制不住向后翻着，连舌头也从口中伸了出来。穴口突然一收，随着一阵痉挛，有些腥臊的液体就直接喷在了桑克瑞德的性器上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我说好了，这是你自找的。”桑克瑞德终于是再也忍不住，猛地将手指从于里昂热的穴口一拔，发出了清脆的啵声，随后便挺身向着那个红肿的穴口一口气捅了进去。从未被使用过的女穴内如同有一圈一圈紧致的橡皮圈，在桑克瑞德插入的一瞬就将他捆了个严严实实。实际上对于桑克瑞德来说这并不是他第一次与处女交欢，只不过和一个上半身是男人，两个人还同样处于药剂的催情作用下，这种情况对他从任何角度来说都可以算得上是第一次。于里昂热则在穴口被插入的一瞬就因为撕裂一般的疼痛而眼前一黑，呼吸都噎在了喉管中。<br/>　　<br/>　　“放松！”性器被软肉困住无法前进半分，不上不下的感觉让桑克瑞德喘起了粗气，汗珠也顺着他的额发滴落在于里昂热赤裸的胸口上。他没好气地掐了两把于里昂热臀瓣上弹性极佳的软肉，在于里昂热的轻喘中一寸一寸挺入。两人交合处的水随着挤压沿着于里昂热的臀缝向后流去，逆着脊椎一路流到了腰间，将那里的布料也打湿了一大片。腰下冰凉的触感让于里昂热忍不住反弓起身子，却又将桑克瑞德的性器吞得更深。<br/>　　<br/>　　将于里昂热发软的身体一把捞住，掌心覆上他光洁的后背的时候，桑克瑞德才后知后觉地意识到于里昂热的新袍子一直以来是露背装。袍子上背后的金属链子将他的手紧紧地缠住，如同一个急切的邀请，这也让桑克瑞德忍不住将自己的性器往于里昂热的体内又送了送。从未被人侵犯过的软肉将桑克瑞德硬挺的性器缠得紧紧的，他每一次小幅度的抽插都能带来让他头皮发麻的快感，而浅浅的闷哼呻吟也随着他的动作而不断地从于里昂热的口中溢出来。他感觉到自己前胸的皮带被突然抓紧，低头就直接撞入了于里昂热那已经被情欲淹没了的双眼。于里昂热的口唇一开一合，如同濒死的鱼一样，似乎在说着什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不……别弄……”激烈的喘息中，桑克瑞德只能从于里昂热的口中辨别出这几个语焉不详的词。性器被暖和的内壁包裹着也让他的脑子变得昏昏沉沉，如同泡在了一泡温泉中。桑克瑞德轻声哼哼着，鼻尖蹭过于里昂热下颌的胡子，下身仍坏心地顶弄着，膨大的性器前段几乎都要抵在宫口，嘟囔着问道：“什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别……哈啊……别弄脏我的书……！”内壁被完完全全撑开，随着不断的抽插而逐渐适应了桑克瑞德那根对于人族来说算是可观的性器，于里昂热的口中也渐渐从一开始的痛苦的低鸣变成了充满情欲的叹息。他环在桑克瑞德腰间的腿因为抽插带来的如同浪潮一般的快感而一阵阵地扣紧，表情也渐渐难以自持，变得享受了起来。然而他的双眼还是清晰的，脊背在地面上的书籍上来回摩擦的触感几乎是无时无刻在提醒他到底是在什么地方和桑克瑞德做这样的荒诞事，揽着桑克瑞德后颈的指尖也扣进了结实的肌肉中，“桑克瑞德……呃……！那些是……”<br/>　　<br/>　　散落在他们身下的书确实有不少，被他们两人交合的体液而打湿的书也有着几本。墨迹溶解在腥臭的液体中，将于里昂热长袍内浅灰色的内衬都染上了墨色。一下子就猜中了于里昂热的话语的意思，桑克瑞德从他的身下摸出一本险些被波及的书，没好气地塞到了于里昂热的怀里，没好气地说：“都什么时候了还想着这个？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是，嗯，妖灵语的记录……哈……”于里昂热磕磕绊绊地说，将书本抵在桑克瑞德的胸口，用着颤抖的手指将书本打开。书本的边缘已经被淫液浸透，留下了一圈深色的水渍。于里昂热的眼睛微微眯起，眼中的生理泪水让他根本看不清楚页面上那小小的黑字。他的身体仍然因为桑克瑞德的一次次冲撞而上下起伏，指尖几乎要因为快感而撕破书页。<br/>　　<br/>　　桑克瑞德挑起了眉毛，下身的攻势也暂缓，他低头看向被于里昂热按在自己胸口的那本书，说：“读来听听？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我没想到你会对妖灵语感……”于里昂热有些无奈地勾了勾嘴角，说出的婉拒话语又被桑克瑞德的一个挺身而撞碎了。他犹疑地看向那本被自己撑在桑克瑞德胸口的书，张嘴吐出的却是甜腻的呻吟。那股恼人的瘙痒感再次从他的女穴内壁蔓延出来，下身仿佛被泡在了温暖的水中。他本能地动了动自己的腰，想要催促那根埋在体内的凶器再度动起来，发软的腰却直接被桑克瑞德一把按住了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“今天刚好有了点兴趣，于里昂热老师。”桑克瑞德用着指尖稍长的指甲刮擦着于里昂热的后背，轻轻地说道。他能感觉到怀中的躯体因为自己的这般抚弄而再度绷紧，皮肤上短短的汗毛兴奋立起，光滑的皮肤表面也变得粗糙不平了起来。他听到于里昂热口中发出了一声混合着呻吟的叹息，随后各种妖灵语相关的内容便是被于里昂热磕磕绊绊地读了出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“妖灵们……使用的魔法……是基于……唔嗯！”和于里昂热的话语一同发出的是来自于两人交合部位令人脸红心跳的水声，于里昂热手一个哆嗦差点拿不住手中沉重的书本，穴道也下意识地因为突然的冲撞而绞紧。他有些埋怨地看向桑克瑞德，却见后者脸上写满了我在听，便是咬了一口自己的口腔内壁继续勉强地读了下去，“符文……每个符文都有……哈啊……自己的意义……”<br/>　　<br/>　　桑克瑞德的性器毫不留情地碾过于里昂热的穴口中那最为酥麻的几点，几度将他尝试的认真读书打断。于里昂热感觉自己仿佛被绑在了一个刑具上，下身是被不断贯穿带来的快感，手上是被逼迫着念出声的书籍，而他的脑子完全无法正常思考，只能僵硬地指挥着舌尖说出那些他现在已经几乎辨认不出来的文字。书页上的花体字都快要变成一个个黑色的小小蝌蚪，在他的视野中来回游动。<br/>　　<br/>　　“按照循序……嗯呐……介绍符文……”<br/>　　<br/>　　穴口已经变得红肿，桑克瑞德的囊袋不断地拍击着他的会阴。乳白色的泡沫随着一次次的拍打而不断从穴口涌出，如同失禁的感觉让于里昂热忍不住夹紧自己的腿，但这只让桑克瑞德的侵略变得更加凶猛。视野中蹦跳的不仅仅是那些蝌蚪一样的文字了，如同彩虹一般的色斑在他的周围漂浮，隐约中他甚至能够听到仙子们咯咯的笑声，就如同每次他们恶作剧成功的时候一样。<br/>　　<br/>　　“希坤是太阳……就是光……呃，乌儿……哈啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　强烈的快感让他眼前一阵晕眩，白光几乎覆盖了他全部的视野。于里昂热隐约觉得自己的宫口快要被桑克瑞德那可以算得上是不知节制的顶弄而彻底捣烂了，他抓着桑克瑞德的胳膊，如同溺水的人尝试抓住一块浮木，只不过从他口中发出的并不是什么呼救，而是充满着赞美欢愉的呻吟。仙子们的嬉笑声更加清晰了，难道真的有仙子们用了隐身法术躲在他们身边观看这场荒唐事？这样的想法不知为何反倒让他的身体发出了一阵喜悦的战栗，穴口更加卖力地吞起了那根滚烫的肉刃。<br/>　　<br/>　　“琳……琳是……！”<br/>　　<br/>　　不行了，坚持不下去了。语句梗在喉间，冲出口的是无声的叹息。于里昂热感觉自己就快被这快感淹没了，口鼻都渴求着新鲜的空气，而灌入他的鼻腔的只有桑克瑞德身上那浓烈的魔弹硝烟味。但他并没能登上顶峰，桑克瑞德的性器不知为何又再次在他的体内停下了。他迷茫地抬头看向桑克瑞德的双眼，感觉到自己的脸颊被桑克瑞德轻轻拍打，随后恶魔一般的提问便是在他的耳旁炸开：“琳是什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是……是！”于里昂热无助地摆着头，手中的书也早就被他丢在了一旁，无力拾起。他能依靠的就只剩下了脑中对这些词句的微薄记忆，而这一切现在都被情欲的浪潮吞没，无论他怎么努力伸手去抓都够不着。他的指尖在桑克瑞德已经脱下手甲的手腕上留下几道红色的平行印记，而作为惩罚他的耳尖被桑克瑞德惩罚性地轻轻咬住，细微的疼痛感让他的脑子有了一瞬间的清明。于里昂热双眼瞪大，一个词从他的舌尖下意识地滑落：“祝福……”<br/>　　<br/>　　他隐约听到了耳边桑克瑞德的笑声，但下一瞬他的意识就彻彻底底地被情欲撕了个粉碎。一片纯白的光芒将他的意识吞没，于里昂热在痉挛中迎来了高潮。随着内壁一阵剧烈的收缩，浓厚的，滚烫的，带着茶点中浓烈甜腻气味的透明液体从他的穴口处被紧致的内壁和桑克瑞德的性器一股一股地挤出，混合着属于桑克瑞德的乳白色精液。桑克瑞德也如同失了发条的木偶一般在猛地一僵后瘫软在了于里昂热的身上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“还真是，印象深刻的妖灵语讲座。”一次发泄后桑克瑞德便是很快地找回了自己的呼吸，他看着身下已然昏死过去的于里昂热，摇了摇头苦笑着说。他的性器已经从于里昂热的体内退出，一大股乳白色的液体迫不及待地从那红肿的穴口中涌出，一眼看过去就如同于里昂热失禁了一般。他撑起自己酸软的身体，扶着墙站了起来，推开了他们身后的一扇木门，缓步走了进去。得想个办法清理一下这片混乱，他转头又看了看仰面昏过去的于里昂热，叹了一口气便关上了门。<br/>　　<br/>　　随着门落锁的咔哒声响，只剩于里昂热一人的笃学者庄园大厅内几声烟雾爆炸声接连响起。那是从一开始就隐藏在他们周围的仙子们。几个顽皮的仙子用着他们长长的指甲戳了戳昏睡过去的于里昂热的面颊，又绕着桌上那有着明显咬痕的茶点转了几圈，叽叽喳喳地小声议论了起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这样的反应好可爱啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“果然呢！怪人于里昂热最怕的就是茶点了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“下次也做更多的茶点让他吃吧！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>